List of Quotes - Leanne
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Leanne. Like the other solo characters, she has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Leanne Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Akira': How long would I need to train to equal Leanne's jumping skills? Kage-Maru: She probably grew up in the trees, leaping from branch to branch. Leanne: Um... I dunno, it just comes naturally to me. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': You're a brave person, Leanne. You remind me of Jill when she was young. Leanne: Was Jill a genius with makeup too? Jill: Umm, no comment. Victory *'Chris': As always, great moves, Leanne. Leanne: The two of you need a lot more airborne shooting! Jill: Sorry, but at my age, improbable gymnastics are out of the question. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Chrom': You can change your destiny! And I swear I will change ours! Leanne: Right! You can overcome fate. I believe it! Lucina: Let's go. This battle will connect to our futures! Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Leanne': I want to become stronger as a woman... Chun-Li: Easy enough, Leanne. Let's start with squats. You in on this too, Xiaoyu? Xiaoyu: Wait, when did it turn into muscle-building?! I think I'll pass. Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Leanne': We'll jump up high in the air, then rain down bullets from above! Ciel: Mid-air sniping might be pretty effective, come to think of it. Nana: Sounds a bit stand-outy for a sniper... But I'm sure you can make it fit your style, Ciel! Dante & Vergil Intro *'Leanne': My eyeshadow is all wrong... Can you go on without me? Vergil: Why would that matter? Deal with it later! Dante: Makeup can transform a woman into an angel, Vergil... Or a devil. Victory *'Vergil': You fly well... for a human. Dante: Now you just need to work on teleportation, Leanne. Leanne: Teleportation? Hmm. I'll see what I can do! Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Leanne': Morrigan, what can be done to bring life back to a scorched land? Demitri: Hmm, worried about the environment, are you? Try water. Morrigan: I suggest collagen and milk. Victory *'Demitri': Whew... My hair's a touch out of place. Leanne: Awww, my makeup got all messed up! Morrigan: Dear me... Do you two have a date lined up? Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Leanne': I'll provide support from the air! Erica: Good idea! I'll fire away while making a graceful arc over your head! Ichiro: Better not, Erica. I think Leanne has more practice with landing than you do. Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Leanne': We got enemies to fight! Stop screwing around! Kazuya: Sheesh, did you turn into a devil or something, woman? Jin: It's like her personality changes with her makeup. Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Majima': A chick in makeup packin' heat... You'd be a hit over in Kamurocho, Leanne. Leanne: Sorry to disappoint, but I have PMF work to do. Kiryu: So wait, you'd do it if you didn't have other work? Kite & Haseo Intro *'Leanne': Kite! Haseo! Get going! I'll provide backup fire! Haseo: I can wield a lot of weapons, but twin pistols sounds pretty slick. Kite: Well, hey, maybe you'll unlock that ability someday, Haseo. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Leanne': Sorry! I'll get going right after I fix my makeup! Fiora: Huh? Can't that wait until after the fight? KOS-MOS: I believe she treats combat and cosmetics with equal priority. Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Xiaomu': OK, Reiji, Leanne, and I will take point in this battle! Leanne: Sorry! I'm gonna be late! I need to fix my makeup! Reiji: I think we're dealing with a leadership issue here... Ryu & Ken Masters Intro *'Leanne': Hang on! My eyeshadow...! Ryu: What are you doing, Leanne? We're starting! Ken: Ryu, chill. The enemies will wait. Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Gemini': I've never been too good at shooting. Can ya teach me, Leanne? Leanne: Me? Are you sure? All right, so take a big jump, then when you've done two somersaults, you-- Sakura: Why on earth do you need to jump first? Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Hiryu': If you fall behind, we're leaving you. Leanne: No problem! I'll stick right by your sides! Hotsuma: Assuming you have the ability to do so. X & Zero Intro *'Zero': Our foes are before us. Are you ready? Leanne: X! Equip my Frying-Pan Arm, quick! X': I, uh, I think I'll pass, Leanne. Victory *'Zero: Your battle awareness is excellent, Leanne. Now take it to the next level. X''': Stopping cold in midair would open a whole new world of tactics. '''Leanne: Got it! I'll work on my hovering next, then! Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Yuri': Hah! Look at you! So weak! Leanne: Yeah! You're weak AND a hack! Flynn: You're... whack! Victory *'Yuri': Our weapons are swords! Flynn: Magic! Leanne: Oh! Uh... Frying pans! Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Vashyron': It's time to begin the final tale... A tapestry woven with destiny and gunshots. Leanne: You got it! And once we finish this, I'll whip up a huge meal! Zephyr: Uh, Leanne, we were going for a bit more drama than that. Victory *'Leanne': I wonder... Can any of us really overcome fate? Zephyr: Who knows? We just gotta keep on resisting it, I guess. Vashyron: No matter what path you guys take, I'll be here to back you up. Category:Quotes